Fearblog of Fear, Dreams and Sleep and Fear
]] [http://curseofklopmansdiamond.blogspot.com/ '''Fearblog of Fear, Dreams and Sleep and Fear']'' is a black comedy blog written by DJay32 that mocks numerous tropes and cliches commonly seen in blogs. It tells the adventures of Billy Everyblogger, which are "more epic than Homestuck, Rapture, The Wizard of Oz, and War and Peace combined!" It received a sequel, which is ongoing. Fearblog of Fear is also associated with the abstract characters Archangard and Magreat: the pair wrote The Blog Without a Face as fanfiction. Summary Opening Posts (Invocation) Billy Everyblogger starts his epic and sets the ground rules. Masky enters, hacking Billy's blog. We find out Billy has been visited by some kind of Wooden Girl as a child, almost a kind of muse of blogging. Masky scares Billy onto the run. 'Runner Posts (The Everybloggiad)' 'Chapter 1:' Billy runs across the States, pursued by Slender man whom he had run over with a car. Arch nemesis scares Slender man away. Billy's friends die so he keeps running. 'Chapter 2:' Billy returns to school, only to be pulled into a fight with Blindman, distracted by Grey, and then told about the Obamas and his brother. An anonymous figure laments that Billy will keep this blog going for so long, promising to introduce him to "my PLAN." 'Chapter 3:' Billy befriends Cold Boy, steals Jordan's laptop, then watches his Slenderproxy brother Guy die. 'Real Posts (Stilted Reversal)' Outside of Billy's fiction (perhaps?), The Fear Deliverer shows himself; Billy fights him off then goes to school and fights off a bear only to pull a gun and then be arrested. In prison, The Fear Deliverer tries to teach Billy about the "higher dimension" of the meta elements, teaching him how to write better, trying to teach him about intent, but Billy doesn't want to listen because he wants to be free to express himself, which The Fear Deliverer thinks is fine. Finally, he is let out of jail then starts seeing "MaskyCLA" advertisements promising "the start of the real Fearblog of Fear soon." 'Ninth addendum:' Billy wakes up from sleep and aggressively turns off a stereo that is playing a song about regret and skiving responsibility. Then he goes back to sleep. 'Runner Posts (The Stagnanbuch)' 'Chapter 4:' Back to the fiction, Billy finds himself in Switzerland working with the CIA. Multiple timelines become a thing. He fights off Slender man in Black Forest. Masky starts becoming friendly. Billy tells us about the Great Game, Masky tells us what it really was (political war over which Slenderman got control over human knowledge between 1500s-1800s). Masky also starts scorning authors. Then he hacks Billy's blog, extending an offer of friendship. Billy denies. 'Chapter 5:' Masky breaks into Billy's house, trying to scare him into action by throwing all kinds of plot twists and big names at him. Billy continues to reject his calls to action, Masky retreats into a sort of death. 'Chapter 6:' Billy tells us of the Greater Game (political war as DEVOUR fights the rest of the Slendermen over territory, Dr. Obama suggests this is where the multiverse split into different timelines). Masky returns for a post from the "dead." Billy tells us of the Even Greater Game (political war as two Slendermen fight over Israel, killing many proxies, settled by Cold Boy), and then of the history of the Obamas (A dynasty of proxies who rebelled against Slender man-- Slender man is said to have created the rest of the Slendermen as a result of this). Billy puts off blogging for a long time before cracking under pressure and posting a monologue of hating his blog. Masky returns for good. 'Chapter 7:' Billy hints at growing insanity, is thrown in jail, expects (hopes?) something will happen and get the narrative back on track as usual. Runner Posts (Commentary's Rainbow) Chapter 8: Someone drops the Declaration of Slenderpendence off at Billy's house, who uploads it to the blog (the Declaration proves that the Slendermen have an order to things, are well aware of the Fear Mythos, and are obsessed with lawsuits). Billy starts a vlog companion to the blog, posting two videos with the Slender man approaching him. At last, an ambiguously frustrated Everyblogger releases a post simply containing "fuck it," which prompts the Fear Deliverer (or at least a comemnter by the name) to begin mocking the blog. Billy then starts a massive fight with The Feared One, though The Fear Deliverer rips this post to shreds. Billy skips the climactic fight scene, much to the commenters' chagrin. Chapter 9: The aftermath of the fight: His girlfriend is okay, his leg is broken, but ultimately he thinks he will survive because he is a badass who understands the difference between fact and fiction. The Fear Deliverer has a field day with criticisms and insults in the comments, and even Masky agrees with him. So Billy snaps, ending the blog by giving himself to The Feared One-- whether through death or becoming a proxy is left uncertain. All that is certain is The Fear Deliverer's disbelief: "..seriously?" Dramatis Personae *'Billy Everyblogger': A boy of indeterminate age, author and narrator of the manublog. His musings and inconsistency makes it difficult to figure out many details about him, but he is clearly insecure. He writes with hyperbole and develops a penchant for pretentious literary techniques. Played in video by a kid DJay convinced into the role. *'Masky': "Your proxy for today," a figure in the Obama dynasty. Can easily hack Billy's blog, but usually just mocks him. Wants to be friends. *'The Fear Deliverer': A Slenderman who only seems to appear in meta situations-- whether during the Real Posts or in the comments of the Runner Posts. Wants to help Billy improve his writing, later becomes sick of his incompetence. 'Fears:' It's worth noting that, in Fearblog of Fear, the Fears are called "Slendermen," not to be confused with the actual Slender Man who is officially called "Slender man." Ex: The Unnamed Child (The Convocation), is the Slenderman of Death, not to be confused with Death (The Plague Doctor) who is the Slenderman of plagues. In video, Slender man is played by DJay. Category:Blogs Category:Completed Blogs Category:2012 Blogs